1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for dispensing a fluid product, and in particular, to a manually actuable dispensing system.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Traditional dispensing systems employ an overcap coupled to an aerosol container. Typically, a lower end or skirt of the overcap is thick and forms a step or ridge relative to the container when the overcap is coupled to the container. Consumers often find the step or ridge uncomfortable when gripping the dispensing system. In addition, traditional overcaps may not be suitable for consumers with hands of above-average size or below-average size.
Such dispensing systems also typically include an actuator such as a trigger or a button. When activated by a user, the actuator causes a manifold to actuate a valve stem of a container. The manifold typically includes a spray insert having a discharge outlet in fluid communication with the valve stem. Traditionally, the entire manifold moves relative to the overcap during actuation of the actuator. As a result, the dispensing system may inaccurately spray a fluid product or require undesirable movement on the part of the user's hand.